


Softly We Tread The Water

by Bluerain1984



Series: Strangers in a Strange Land [9]
Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: But only in the bedroom, Canon Trans Character, Cunnilingus, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Robert likes being bossed around, Trans Character, angsty teens, mostly - Freeform, the calm before the storm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 18:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11789274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluerain1984/pseuds/Bluerain1984
Summary: '“I recall that you boasted about… What was it? ‘Giving good head’?”“I give the best,” Robert told him.“Prove it to me,” Damien said, adding a slight edge to his tone in commandment.'





	Softly We Tread The Water

**Author's Note:**

> Before I submit you guys to anything too unbearable (mwaahahhaha) have some fluff and smut to remind you that, yes, this is a romance story, and this portion is entirely in Damien's POV. Enjoy!

A sliver of light came through the drawn curtains, and the far off sounds of life rousing in the dawn woke Damien from slumber. He took a deep breath, and felt the arm on his waist shift with the inhalation. Damien rolled over slowly, to not rouse his bedfellow. Once he had finished his turn, Damien took in the man beside him. Robert looked beautiful surrounded by Damien’s silk bedsheets and bed curtains. All were a deep scarlet, and seemed to match well with Robert’s complexion. Perhaps that was why he preferred that red shirt so often? Or it could be the man’s infrequency in showers… No matter! Damien was fond of Robert’s musk, and his presence in Damien’s boudoir.

 Damien continued to admire what was visible of his lover’s sleeping form; bare-chested, a bronze body with thick chestnut hair along strong arms, and trailing from the abdomen down below to sheets and, Damien knew, beneath boxers to surround the base of a magnificent phallus. Well-set shoulders that appeared sturdy, but sometimes could seem sunken, as though the man carried a hefty burden, or had done so, once. Care-worn, rugged face, with a chin and jaw that, though not as strong as Damien’s own, was still defined and marvelously masculine. Neither sly smirk nor world-weary scowl were set on the rough lips, but an ease that Damien yearned to see in Robert's waking hours. Shaggy brunet hair crowned Damien’s lover, though the short, dark tresses were streaked with grey and a touch of white. Robert Small was splendid, exquisite in his maturity. He was like wine, aged for a special purpose, until it was potent, heady, and flavorful to the point of decadence.

After retiring for the night, yesterday, they had spent the moments before sleep holding one another. Robert’s embrace had been tight, strong, but his hands had been gentle on Damien’s back and hips. His kisses had been even softer. Who knew that Robert could be so proficient in cuddling? Damien lifted his left hand to stroke at Robert’s cheek and face before he rolled in close, and began placing delicate, feather-light kisses to his lover’s face. He moved from the man’s thick eyebrows to his cheek, over his mouth, and then toward Robert’s ear. After Damien exhaled against the shell and took the lobe between his teeth in a quick nip, Robert grunted, waking at last.

“Mm, babe... Think I like this kinda wake-up call.” Robert’s arms went around Damien, hands finding their way to Damien’s pale, bare buttocks.

Damien tucked a bit of long black hair behind his own pale ear, and pulled back to look his lover in the eye. “So pleased you approve,” he replied. “Good morning, dearest.”

“Mornin’,” Robert murmured before lifting his head for more kisses. Damien gave them abundantly. As they kissed, their hands roamed. Robert’s never touched Damien’s exposed breasts, but they did take in every other inch of Damien’s pallid skin, while Damien’s hands left no curve, dip, cut, or line unexplored. Soon, both men were aroused and Damien felt they were ready for more.

Since this was Damien’s day off from work, his original schedule for last night and this morning had included a lie-in after the trial, light Bondage-and-Sadomasochism session. But, well, when life hands you lemons and all that. Damien pushed Robert, directing him to lay back, then climbed onto the other man’s chest. He looked down at Robert, squared his shoulders, and asked, “Do you remember your safe word, dearest?”

Robert’s face skewed slightly into confusion before understanding came upon his expression. “Cryptid.”

“Very good, dear,” Damien said. Praise was important, so said his research. “I recall that you boasted about… What was it? ‘Giving good head’?”

“I give the best,” Robert told him.

“Prove it to me,” Damien said, adding a slight edge to his tone in commandment. With that, Damien turned around on Robert’s middle and eased backward, his cock and warm, wet hole exposed. Robert’s hands grabbed for Damien’s thighs, and pulled the offering closer. Damien gasped as he felt Robert’s tongue and lips find their desired destinations. Robert was already showing that his bragging wasn’t just words. Damien lowered his head down and rested it on Robert’s hip. Damien slid his fingertips under the waistband of Robert’s underwear, then pushed the elastic down until he had a full view of the other man’s dark penis. Damien wrapped his fingers around it, easing the foreskin down. He heard and felt Robert moaning from it, which caused Damien to shiver.

“Dearest,” Damien groaned. He had to remain in control. Composure was everything. “Hands behind your head,” he told Robert. Damien felt the tight grip on his legs vanish. “Good. Keep them off until I say otherwise, my dear, and I’ll reward you.”

Robert moaned in him again, and Damien had to fight the urge to whine. Instead, Damien pushed his hips back, and started rocking them into Robert’s still eager and quite versatile mouth. As wet slurping issued from behind him, Damien resumed his focus on Robert’s shaft. He started with a few slow strokes on his lover’s length, at first, before going to a tempo that was neither hurried nor languid. It seemed to be the right pace, as Robert’s hips weren’t moving in frantic need, but weren’t quite still, either. Damien’s own hips, though, began to rock in a faster pace. Damien propped himself up on one arm, the other still occupied, and soon was face-fucking the man beneath him. Damien had never experienced this strange elation at having so much control over another, and finding his own pleasure while with a partner. His previous partners had always been the ones to exert their will upon him. And while sometimes there had been good experiences, at other times… Now was not the time to dwell on those moments. Being with Robert was by far the most exciting, the most satisfying, the most immeasurably sensual experience, and each coupling was better than the last.

Damien was nearing his apex when he felt Robert’s cock pulsing in his grip. He stopped stroking, and instead gripped his dearest’s base tight with his forefinger and thumb, causing Robert to make a long, painful groan.

“Not yet,” Damien said, unable to hide the light panting breaths he was making. “Not yet, Robert. Finish me,” he ordered. “Use your fingers, now, and make me soar!” Damien felt the return of the powerful hands; one gripping his buttock, holding him in place, while two fingers entered him. Robert’s masterful tongue and lips found Damien’s cock and suckled on it, relentless and without mercy. Damien thrust himself back against the mouth and fingers until he did, indeed, feel as though he were soaring.

Once Damien’s orgasm began to subside, he pulled his back-end away from Robert and turned to face him again. He released his grip on Robert’s base to stroke the shaft, once more. “You’ve been so obedient, dearest,” Damien crooned. “Absolutely spectacular.”

“What do I get?” Robert was breathing harder, his chest dotted in sweat, chin and mouth still glistening from Damien’s emissions. “What do I get for bein’ good, Boss?”

Damien gave Robert his most devilish grin. “You get to cum on my face.” He would need to pepper out some modern sexual vernacular, but if it made Robert’s face light up the way it did at this moment, then all for the better. Damien stroked Robert’s member as quickly as he could, making his grip tighten more until he saw Robert’s head drop back down. He heard Robert’s voice erupt in a guttural scream, and felt the flesh in his hand pulsing again before hot, pungent semen shot out. Damien did his best to remain still while each sticky spurt flew up against his chin, cheeks, lips and… oh dear, into his hair. This was still Robert’s reward, of course, so Damien took every drop he could coax out until he felt his lover’s organ begin to soften in his hand, and let go.

Damien crawled back up the bed, sat against his headboard, and started attempting to wipe the semen off, but Robert’s hands went for him, again. Robert tugged him down into a tight hold, and he began kissing, and licking, at Damien’s dirtied face.

“Wh- What are you doing?” Damien sputtered. “Robert, I’m still—”

“Don’t care,” Robert said before he lapped up the ejaculate from Damien’s chin. “Fuckin’ hottest thing I ever seen! God damn, how’d I get so lucky?”

“You say that every time,” Damien countered. Robert kissed his mouth again, and Damien tasted his own release on the older man. It was musky but with a sour-yet-sweet aspect, while Robert’s was just… earthy. Earthy and strong.

Robert replied, “Cause it’s always good,” before moving his kisses to Damien’s neck. “God, you’re so good to me, sweetheart- so damn perfect.”

Damien didn’t fight Robert’s kisses anymore, and returned them in equal measure. In time they both eased into the post-coital malaise, entangled in one another’s limbs and unwilling to let go, though, at least for Damien, the need to wash and dress for the day was calling.

“We need to shower,” Damien told him, when he could no longer continue his procrastination. “I’m sure Betsy misses you, and I have some things to do today.”

“Other than lookin’ in on my dog, I don’t see any reason to leave this bed for a while,” Robert complained, though he finally let Damien go, all the same. Damien climbed from bed and started walking to the en-suite. Slightly heavier footsteps followed him, and Robert said, from behind, “We could always share?”

“I fear the temptation to do more than wash would be too great, dearest,” Damien replied.

“If I’m good and don’t pin you to the wall, will you give me another reward?” Robert’s smirk might have made anyone else believe he was joking, but Damien was learning to read his lover. Robert’s eyes showed true hope at the prospect of being rewarded.

Damien feigned deep consideration. “Perhaps. If you behave, and if you let me visit with Betsy, I will.”

“Deal, Boss,” Robert said before he sidled into the doorway, going for the stall. While the build of the bath was not entirely period accurate, Damien had attempted to make it thematically tie together in appearances, with black and white tile and decoration dotting the walls, a long vanity stationed opposite a large claw-footed soaker. Damien watched Robert slide the shower door open, but the man stood aside to allow Damien in first.

“So gallant,” Damien jested as he took the offer, and stepped in. Robert, quite surprisingly, did as he promised, and did not initiate any sexual antics as they washed up. Though he did ask to wash Damien’s hair. As Damien let the man massage his scalp and clean through his long tresses, Robert chuckled.

“Dog shampoo?”

“I receive it for free from the shelter,” Damien said. “Thus I don’t have to purchase any, and it makes my hair softer than anything made for humans. It’s healthier, safer—”

“I’m not makin’ fun of you, sweetheart,” Robert told him. “Just wasn’t expectin’ it.”

“Oh… Thank you.”

“Could you get me a bottle? This’ll save me time if I can just get in the tub with Betsy at home.”

“Robert!”

“Well like you just said,” Robert started, before cracking up in deep laughter. Damien took a handful of foamy bubbles into his hand and began flicking his fingers. They continued for a time before they stopped, lest someone slip and suffer severe injuries, and finished their communal showering.

A time later, when both men were clean and dressed, they entered the kitchen. Lucien was already cleaning his cereal bowl in the sink.

“Good morning, Lucien,” Damien said with great cheer, approaching to place his hand on his son’s shoulder and leaning to kiss the boy’s platinum-dyed hair.

Lucien ducked his head and twisted away. “Ugh, Dad. No. Gross!”

“I beg your pardon?” Damien asked. Lucien never shied away from this sort of affection when they were at home.

“Don’t kiss me, Dad, it’s gross,” Lucien repeated. The teenager placed his bowl in the dish-rack as he side-stepped, moving farther away from Damien.

“Is this because we have company?” Damien knew his son didn’t want to come across as too ‘sensitive’ around others.

“No,” Lucien said, “It’s cause I know what you two’ve been doing, and it’s gross.”

Damien’s eyes widened a bit. _How does he know?_ Damien thought. _Were we too loud?_ Damien cleared his throat. “I—I’m not sure what you mean, son.”

“You guys are gross,” was all Lucien said, turning away from his father and heading for the hall door. Before he could leave, Robert angled himself to lean across the doorway, blocking Lucien’s exit.

“You seriously think that old people shouldn’t fuck, Kid?” Robert asked.

“Robert!” Damien cried out. What was he doing using such language around his son?

“It’s my dad, and it’s gross,” Lucien sneered back at Robert. “Move.”

“Lucien, manners,” Damien scolded. “And Robert, please, just let the issue go.”

“Everybody has sex, Kid, includin’ your dad,” Robert told him. “So just get over it, and give him a damn hug and kiss before he cries.”

“I- I’m not going to cry,” Damien said, turning his gaze away. But after a silent moment, Lucien turned around, and wrapped his arms around his father.

“Sorry, Dad,” Lucien grumbled. Damien looked down at his son, and he could have sworn his heart was melting. He hugged Lucien tightly in return, but it was a brief moment, as Lucien tugged away and again went for the door.

“But no kisses,” Lucien demanded.

“Very well,” Damien acquiesced. Robert was apparently satisfied with this, as well. He stood aside to let Lucien leave.

“And be glad I didn’t call the cops, Kid,” Robert yelled.

“Why?” Lucien called back.

“Cause you’re a cereal killer.”

“Ughhhh,” Lucien’s agonized groan echoed slightly through the hall, drowning out the sound of Damien’s sudden snickering. Then the men heard the slamming of doors.

“That was a rather good one,” Damien remarked, once he recovered from his laughing.

“Hey, I try,” Robert added. “So, what’s for breakfast, sweetheart?”

“Peaches, and quinoa-oatmeal with cashew butter,” Damien told him. As Damien gathered his ingredients, Robert’s face contorted in mild irritation, his nose scrunched up, and he turned for the doorway, as well. 

“I don’t know how you live on rabbit food, babe,” Robert said. He stopped at the door and spun on his heel to look at Damien. “I mean, is it the animals?”

“That,” Damien told him, “And I feel healthier on a vegetarian diet. Vegetarianism was also quite popular in the Victorian era.”

“Didn’t they eat bacon and lamb and stuff?” Robert asked.

“True, some did, especially the wealthy, while the poor within cities got what was available, often rotten or badly butchered,” Damien elaborated, as he prepared water in his kettle for the oatmeal. “But farming families had far better health due to their fresh vegetables and fruits, as well as what they stored away during the winter. Then, health institutions and retreats popped up, where doctors and dietitians removed meat all together from their patients’ diets.”

“…I still wanna go home and fry up some bacon and eggs,” Robert grumped, sticking his hands in his pockets before turning to leave.

Damien sighed, “If you must, dearest.” He left his preparations to follow after Robert, stopping the older man in the hall. Damien cupped Robert’s face, and drew him in for a soft, closed-mouth kiss. “You will return tonight, though, won’t you? I still have to reward you for your good behavior.”

Robert grinned at him. “I’m kinda in the mood to hit Jim and Kim’s for a little bit tonight. But I should be home around Nine. You know, sweetheart,” Robert removed his right hand from his pocket to place it on Damien’s hip. “You could always come to my place, instead.”

“Yours?” Damien asked. Robert usually seemed content to visit Damien’s abode, or sleep over. In fact, Damien realized he hadn’t been inside of Robert’s house since the morning he awoke, hung over from drinking the night before and part of his memory missing. Had it only been a mere five weeks since his fascination with, and subsequent attraction to, Robert began? It may well be time to return, he supposed. “If you like, dearest.”

“Great,” Robert said, letting go. “I’ll take care of dinner.”

Oh, that sounded intriguing. “Are you certain?”

“Let me take care of you for once, baby,” Robert told him before stepping away, walking backward for a few paces before turning. “I’ll make sure there’s no meat involved.”

“Then, at Nine, dearest,” Damien called lightly.

“Later, gorgeous,” Robert replied. Damien would have watched his lover leaving, but the whistling of his kettle made Damien jump and rush to the kitchen. While again preparing his breakfast, he began considering what he would need to do, after running his errands, to prepare for tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this tid bit will tide everyone over while I work on the next part through the work week. I hope we're all enjoying Robert and Damien's new dynamic. I promise, things addressed and observed in previous installments will get a mention, but first, I wanted something happier, lovlier, and yes, sexy.
> 
> Comments and critiques are encouraged and welcome, Kudos are loved! Also, for snippets of WIPS, plus just to get to know me some, follow me on justthefangirl.tumblr.com
> 
> See you all soon!
> 
> EDIT: I fixed a mistake in the timeline, having gone back and recounted the story's progression. Wanna keep that continuity! Anyway, farewell.


End file.
